Don't Open Your Eyes
by professorwriter11
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Kate arrive at a human civilization on the edge of the universe, hoping for an idyllic rest break. However, things get confusing when the Eleventh Doctor and Amy show up... For Kate and the 10th Doctor this is between Doomsday and Smith and Jones, for the 11th Doctor and Amy this comes between Vincent and the Doctor and The Lodger. Rated T for safety!
1. The Arrival

Monday 28th November

Dear Diary,

I persuaded the Doctor to let me go home for a while. A lot of mail had built up – those fools must have the common sense of a flea if they think that someone still lives there. And there I'm being generous (something I'm not prone to) – a flea, after all, knows how to survive.

I bought this diary while I was here. The way I see it, if I have such brilliant adventures, then they're worth saving, So they can be shared, of course. I can share my knowledge and experience, in a book. Many books, I hope.

I'm writing this in the TARDIS control room. The Doctor is asleep at the controls (so much for 'Time Lord resilience'). He's a bloody deep sleeper, too, so I thought I'd better stay here and keep an eye on things. I could… I mean, I've flown the TARDIS before, I know how…

I've decided. 'As You Like It' at the original Globe theatre. The Doctor never stops to take in some culture. I'll persuade the Doctor later to take me to Phantom's 25th Anniversary performance – psychic paper only works for him.

I'm in top row seats. It turns out that friends of the Doctor get discounts. Huge discounts in fact – free.

Wow. Let me tell you what happened. First of all, the play was brilliant. I loved it! My only complaint is this: they're allowed to show men acting at being in love on stage. Gays? BURN THEM!

When I got back to the TARDIS, The Doctor was standing in the doorway. Most people would be shocked, and write something like 'I gasped', but those people probably didn't figure out beforehand that there's no way he'd have still been asleep after the entire play.

"Very clever, Kate!" he said, beaming. "Absolute genius. Flying the TARDIS to the 17th century to watch old Shakey? Very, very clever. However, we'd better go before someone sees me – I have enemies here."

I rolled my eyes – what a ridiculous thing for The Doctor to say! "You have enemies EVERYWHERE, Doctor." I said. He laughed, and fiddled around with the TARDIS controls.

"Can we please go somewhere relaxing? You know, I'm all for chasing aliens, but something tells me that two broken legs in one week is not good for you!" I complained dryly. I'm British, I can't help it.

"Sorry about that." Said The Doctor sheepishly. It's a long story, so I won't go into it all. "Well, there's a lovely human village on the edge of the Universe – 10,132 AD. Fairly poor, but there's a nice inn where we can rest up for a while."

Suddenly, the TARDIS swerved to the left. My arm smashed against the floor – I'd fallen. "Bloody hell!" I cried, nursing my injured arm.  
"We're here!" trilled The Doctor, opening up the TARDIS doors. "And don't swear!"

"Oh, sorry, I should have shown more control after being thrown onto my side by a crazy driver!" I spat sarcastically. I looked out the doors. We were parked on a pathway leading into a small village. When I strolled out of the TARDIS, I realized how small it was. There was a well in the village centre, with a young girl reading by it, a pub, a small shop, and about fifteen houses. Each house had a small area of farmland next to it, housing either crops, cows of chickens.

"I hope we don't get lost." I muttered to myself sarcastically. It was nice, however, to be out in the peaceful countryside. The sunset was clear in the sky – not a cloud, light, or alien spaceship to spoil the view – and the grass rustled underfoot.

The Doctor showed me into the pub, where a few weary farmers were enjoying a pint whilst families ate their well-deserved dinners. Whilst I listened to the conversations of the farmers (most were bragging about their daily haul, but one, I recall, mentioned how his children were being schooled in Area One), the Doctor settled us a room upstairs, for, as he put it, 'ten of those big silver coins you use. It seemed a lot to him.'

We went up to our room, which was rather sparsely furnished. There was a dresser at the back of the room, and a desk against the left wall. Then there were our two beds (separate ones, thank God), with a chest at the foot of each one.

I retrieved my books, laptop, diary and pen from my jacket pocket. The jacket belonged to the Doctor – the pockets are, understandably, bigger on the inside. I lazily put them all in the chest. Then I settled down for my most peaceful night's sleep in ages.


	2. The Paradox

Tuesday 5th March

Dear Diary,

I woke up to the sound of crying. I groaned and frowned at the same time. The Doctor was one therapy session after another, but I guess - in a way - I cared.

I crawled onto the Doctor's lap, like I had when I was 10 years old - when the Doctor first came to visit and I was able to travel the Universe. I heard him chuckle, and smiled. I sat next to him instead, and asked, "There are many reasons for you to be sad, but which one did you pick?"

"The other Time Lords." he whispered, his voice choked with tears. "I miss them. I miss them so much. I miss home!" He bawled like a child after that. I held him tightly in my arms, letting his head rest on my shoulder. His tears soaked my jacket, but I didn't mind. It was, after all, his in the first place.

The last of the Time Lords... as I held him in my arms, I realized how vulnerable he was. Like a child, crying because he wanted to go home. Tenderly, I stroked his hair, until the crying stopped and all I could hear was soft breathing. Whilst lying the sleeping Doctor back down again, I felt exhausted...

I know I must have fallen asleep next to the Doctor. It makes me blush even to write that sentence. But I woke up in his bed, and I am, after all, extremely clever.

Thankfully, he said nothing of it when I met him outside, dipping his bare feet into the nearby river. I'd brought a book with me, and I started reading. We sat, for a while, in utter silence.

"It's too... peaceful here." The Doctor complained. wrinkling his nose in disgust. I sighed. The Doctor won't stay anywhere unless it involves being athletic and heroic.

"Well, I think it's too cold here, but you don't hear me complaining!" I retorted. It was, in all honesty, rather chilly, but I was too engrossed in my book to move.

I felt something drape over my shoulders. I peered behind me, and saw the Doctor wordlessly cloaking me with his coat. Grateful for the extra warmth, I put it on. It was miles too long and a bit baggy (even on him), but it was warm.

I'm not sure how long it was before life began to stir. The sun shone warmly, and I shed the Doctor's coat. Farmers set to work, and children chased after each other in the open land.

"I'm going to take a quick walk." I told the Doctor, and he nodded. He then vanished into the pub. Men!

Not too far away from the village was a train station. I saw a young girl - about 13 - gazing wistfully at a departing train. The train had an electric sign on it saying 'Area One'. Conveniently, there was a map outside the train station, listing all of the 'areas' and their purposes. Area One was for Science and Research. Area Two - Timber. Area Three - Mining. Area Four - Pet Trade. Area Five - the one I was in now - Farming.

I wandered back to the village, and spotted the Doctor. He spotted me. Before I could assert myself, he was dragging me along to the outside of the village.

Two TARDISes. Yes. I saw two TARDISes. In the same place. At the same time.

Someone was in trouble.

The doors swung open. Brian Jones (my Earth boyfriend) came out. With his friend, Amy Pond, by his side.

"This should be good." I said, staring Brian down.

"Kate..." he looked to me, then to the Doctor. He looked horrified to see the Doctor, yet pleased to see me. Then he took my face between his hands... gentle, yet strong... and kissed me. I couldn't appreciate it, as I didn't trust the lips that caressed mine, but it was a good kiss regardless.

When the kiss ended, he held my hands tightly, and stared into my eyes. "I'm the Doctor." he said, in a low voice so only I could hear. "I regenerated... ages ago. I lied, I know, but -" he smiled weakly, "I don't know how to finish that sentence. That's new." He kissed me again - that was a satisfactory way to finish the sentence, in my opinion.

"Well, I'm hardly Little Miss Honesty myself," I mused. "If I was, I'd be in so much trouble by now..." we both chuckled. "Let's go to the pub and sort this out, shall we?"

The girl, Amy Pond, was giving me the evils all the time we were there. She must have something of a fancy for Doctor no. 11. We caught up on our lives, laughing and chatting, but then we got serious.

"Alright. Here's what I know," I began. "I know you haven't got all of this decade, so I'll just restrict myself to this topic. Doctor no. -" I was stopped by a shake of the head and a solemn expression from Doctor 11, "10 here is my friend, and we've been travelling for ages now. He would never give his TARDIS to you - he doesn't even know you. He wouldn't give his TARDIS to anyone! Brian..." I turned to explain to the Doctor, "Is my Earth boyfriend. Amy is his friend." It felt good to say that, just to see the piercing expression on Amy's face. "How the hell did you get a - the - his - TARDIS?"

"It's a replica." said Amy quickly. Too quickly. It seemed as if lying on the spot was new to her. "In the... y'know... future... you help us -"

"Get our own TARDIS." Doctor 11 finished for her. "And we made it like yours."

I glanced over to the Doctor, who was listening silently. I couldn't tell from his expression if he believed them or not. I sighed, within the privacy of my own mind. They ought to have left the lying to someone competent.

"Well," began the Doctor slowly, "We seem to have sorted this out. I'm going to go and see if I can find anything interesting in this BORING town."

"_Inside_ voices!" I strained a whisper into his ear. "PEOPLE ARE STARING!"

Amy Pond looked the Doctor up and down as he left. She smiled coyly, and followed the Doctor.

Doctor 11 smiled. "Typical Pond." he said. "If I'm meeting myself." he mused, his face turning serious, "Then there must be a problem. I don't remember meeting myself."

"It looks like you travelled back along an established time stream, you _bad_ boy!" I punched him playfully in the arm.

He looked hurt when I said that. As if he'd wanted to say that himself, and sound very clever and important.

"I was going to say that!" he whined, confirming my suspicions. I smiled, and took his hand as we helped each other up.

"Why can't the Doctor know you're him?" I asked. I really did want to know - it would seem that if the Doctor knew the whole truth, he might be able to patch up the problem.

"Because I remembered that a long time ago, I - well... I guess it's me, although it was the me that's him..."

"I realized something whilst you were talking." I snapped. Anything to make him shut up. "You met yourself, ages ago, and you not knowing who you were saved you, so it has to happen this time too?" It was only a suggestion, but it was logical.

He nodded. He looked upset again that I'd said it before him. "I know I shouldn't..." I shook my head. I couldn't ask. I wanted to know what was going to happen next, so I could prepare myself. But I obviously couldn't. That would be cheating. I simply kissed him on the cheek, went upstairs and got reading.

I read the day away. In the evening the Doctor returned, looking rather traumatized. I didn't ask. We played four games of chess, then went to bed. He beat me at chess... once. I beat him the other three times. His moves were always predictable.


	3. The Body

**Note - sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been so busy with Camp NaNoWriMo, but I'll try to update regularly in future!**

Wednesday 6th March,

Dear Diary,

The Doctor shook me awake this morning. "Kate!" he whispered, "You're needed. It's an emergency."

The reality of those words hit me like a bullet. I jumped out of bed and pulled on jeans and a shirt. When I turned around, I noticed that the Doctor had respectfully turned away. I blushed when I realized that I'd just changed in front of him, but this was an Emergency. The Doctor's Emergencies were different from Regular Emergencies, as they were more urgent and involved more aliens. The Doctor's going to lecture me again if he reads that last word - they aren't alien, he'll say, we're guests on their planet, he'll say, and they're more scared of us than we're scared of them.

There was no time to lose, though. As I ran downstairs and out of the door, I zipped up my jacket. A crowd had gathered round, and the Doctor and I had to push through to see what was going on.

It was a dead boy. Teenager. No sign of injury or illness whatsoever but he was still most definately dead. A young girl wept by his side, and the Doctor went over to comfort her.

"Sorry... I'm so sorry..." he told her gently. I spotted Amy at the front of the crowd, and went over to her.

"Do you know where the other Doctor is?" I asked her, having to raise my voice over the endless chatter of the crowd.

She shook her head. "He's vanished into the crowd. I haven't seen him since he said 'wait here'." It might have been my imagination, but Amy looked ever so slightly concerned. Whether it was for the boy or the Doctor I didn't know.

"Those are never good words. I have a feeling you'll be waiting a while." I agreed. I slipped through the crowd, listening to conversations. Someone had to be talking about something useful. Once I heard something interesting, I stopped. And listened.

"He'd come across one of those Farlanders, I bet." someone said.

"Nonsense." came an indignant reply. "Farlanders live in the mines. Are you suggesting that one wandered into our village, killed a boy, then vanished without a trace?"

"It's possible. What else could have caused such a clean death? Just a glance at them and BAM! Dead, with no injuries."

So - these 'farlanders' live in mines, but they cause a clean death when you look at them? Seemed a feasible enough theory. If, of course, these 'Farlanders' actually exist... but it was worth telling the Doctor about anyway.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, where the Doctor was scanning the body with his sonic screwdriver, much to the awe of everyone watching.

"Not a mark, no trace of toxins, nothing." the Doctor sounded worried. "And his body is perfectly healthy." he turned to me, "Any ideas?"

I explained to him about the Farlanders.

"Genius! You are a genius, Kate! And they live in mines, you say? Grab your - y'know, mining... hat... thingy, with the light on it - we're going to Area Three! Mining land."

I thought about the boy... _dead, with no injuries. _That could damn well happen to me if I wasn't careful. I was... I'll admit it now - scared.

Still, I couldn't let the Doctor hog all of the credit when he saved the day.


End file.
